Julia's Broken Heart
by rock-dobby's-socks
Summary: Rinoa sees her mother's fairy tale soldier in Squall and starts to fall in love with him, remembering her childhood along the way. COMPLETE! ONESHOT!


_Rinoa had always loved her mother, even after she passed away there was never a day went by that she didn't think of her. When she met Squall she found her thoughts were almost always with her mother. There was something about that boy that reminded her so much of when she was younger and her mother told her stories of the rugged soldier that never came back._

_It had been Rinoa's favourite bedtime story, the beautiful maiden that had her heart broken by her Prince Charming rather than fixed. It was like a real life fairy tale, not one of those that always had a happy ending. It wasn't until she was older that she realized the story was true, and when she had apologised for asking her mother to recount the story time and time again her mother just smiled to her and said, "it keeps him with me."_

_While Rinoa knew that her mother and father loved each other, she always had a suspicion that the was more like a band aid for her mother than a lover. That he was only there to keep the pieces in place. While he showered Julia with affection he always had little back, but never gave up trying until her dying day._

_Squall looked the way that Rinoa had always pictured the soldier, whom she later found out was called Laguna. His rugged brown hair and straight face… She just hoped that one day he wouldn't break her heart that way that Laguna broke her mother's._

_As she carried on her journey with the young seeDs she found herself falling deeper and deeper into love, though it could be best described as obsession. She found herself dreaming the same dream every night, that she was singing in a bar in Galbadia. Singing to Squall, who was sat in the corner with Selphie and Zell, looking up intently at her._

_Every night he wandered over to the piano, every night she led him into the same hotel room. Every morning she woke up to find herself thinking of him, and how one day he was going to break her heart._

_Why won't he just get it over with? She thought to herself one night, dreading to go back to sleep. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the dreams, but she always wanted more. She wanted the dreams to never end, and stay in the place where it could just be the two of them forever._

_When their journey reached outer space Rinoa was at the point where she was desperate for it just to happen, but he responded well to her advances. She spent hours on his lap, holding onto him tightly, and he didn't protest. Well, not much anyway. But they were still just friends._

_She had taken to calling him "the soldier who won't come back" when she thought about him, and when she was waiting in the chamber to be blasted back off into space, this time forever, she thought that this would finally be it. The day that he didn't come back, and she had lost him forever. Just as her mother had lost Laguna._

_But he did come back, fighting in full force to save her. She never had a chance to ask him why he came back, never until she found him, lying in the field that her mother was buried, almost dying. She had cast cure, and while waiting for him to heal fully she held him in her arms and asked him. "Why did you come back for me?"_

"_How could I not?" He responded weakly. "I love you, I would have gone to the ends of the earth to find you."_

_Rinoa smiled, "You really love me?" After kissing him softly and feeling him kiss her back it was obvious._

"_What do you think?" He replied, feeling his strength coming back to him and kissing her again this time more deeply and passionately._

"_I love you too, my soldier that came back." Squall pulled a confused face but then shrugged it off and kissed her once again._

_And as the new couple began to walk back together a bright light formed behind them. Hours before Laguna had gone to Julia's gave and told her how he never stopped loving her. Now Julia knew that both her and her daughter were both truly loved by their soldiers she could move on. They had fixed her broken heart._


End file.
